HIJOS
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: no se como explicar este ff


**BUENO YA QUE ESTOY DE NIÑERA Y MANDE AL PEQUEÑO JUAN A DORMIR LES ESCRIBIRE SOBRE LOS PEQUEÑOS YA QUE SE LO PROMETI A PIKA SHANE SIN MAS CARRETA LES DEJO EL FIC**

Cuatro pequeños jugaban en un jardin con las babosas de sus padres los dos niños eran de tatiana y el caballero el mayor jugaba con una babosa zipper sus padres le habian puesto angelic devil mientras el menor con una babosa esquirla helada su nombre era shadow la niña era hija de pili y de billy jugaba con una babosa terror su nombre era katerine la otra pequeña era hija de karem y twist su nombre era starry night  
los pequeños tenian características de sus padres angel y shadow tenían ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros , katerine cabello castaño y sus ojos de color verde ,starry nighte tenia cabello rubio y de ojos castaños  
sus padre estaban de compras asi que cierta banda de shane tenía que cuidarlos o eso les habían dicho

**4 HORAS ANTES**

En el refugio shane se escuchaba totalmente nada todos dormían tranquilos hasta que se escucho una esplosion la banda se levanto alterada de sus habitaciones corriendo a ver que fue lo que sono tan fuerte y lo que no se esperaban era que novato se transformara votando una de sus minas explotando en el video-juego favorito de trixie

Eli y kord limpiaron el desorden del lugar mientras que trixie y pronto preparaban la comida en eso la sting resivio una llamada

**COMUNICADOR**

Karem: hola trix te puedo pedir un favor –pregunto viendo a los niños

Trixie: hola claro que sucede –pregunto comiendo una manzana

Ka: podrías cuidar a los pequeños hoy es que pili ,tati y yo iremos de "compras" me podrías hacer ese gran favor-pidio amable la chica la sting acepto a cuidar a los hijos de sus amigas

**EN EL PRESENTE**

Los chicos corrían de lado y lado por los niños mientras que la chica estaba con las niñas que la maquillaban

Eli: amm..trix no estas muy ocupada necesito que ma des-no puedo terminar de hablar el shane por que fue cogido por shadow como un caballo –ooh kord KORD! PERMISO ¡-grito alertando a su compañero que también estaba como eli pronto solo los miraba con las demás babosas riendo por el espetaculo que llamaron GUERRA DE CABALLOS

Kathe: muy bien chicos dejen a los tios en paz –mando a sus primos (no tenemos la misma sangre todas pero para mi son mi familia :D) shadow y angelic devil obedecieron las ordenes dejando a sus tios tirados en el suelo canzados para ir a molestar al topoide

Shadow: que dices hermano pronto necesita hacer mas ejercicios y –paro para que su hermano continiara

Angelic: y mas modales –con eso los hermanos se miraron con una maliciosa sonrisa asustando al topoide quien salió corriendo asustado las niñas se levantaron a perseguir a el topo dejando a trixie muy "hermosa"

El shane,el zane y la sting corrieron detrás de los hijos de sus amigos para que no "mataran" al rey pronto

Starry: cojan a ese topo –salto enzima del rey de colina topo hay siguieron sus mejores amigos kathe,angelic y shadow

**CON LOS PADRES**

Twist había enfrentado en un duelo con Billy mientras que sus esposas los miraban en eso se escucharon al caballero y su esposa trayendo las malteadas que habían pedido

Ka: muy bien es mi turno quiero enfrentarme contra el caballero –señalo al oji-verde quien acepto el duelo

Pili: muy bien una babosa un disparo un ganado DUELO-grito ordenando que empezara el duelo

Después de unos minutos los padres decidieron que era hora de ir a recoger a sus hijos

**CON LOS NIÑOS**

La banda de shane estaban tirados en el suelo agotados toda una tarde persiguien a los pequeños en cada rincón del refugio tenían ojeras ,el cabello de eli y trixie estaban de distintos colores ,en eso se escucho la puerta que golpeaban kathe fue a atender quien era para que los shane no isieran mucho esfuerzo hay llegaron los demás para saludar a sus padres

Tati: amm..espero que no les hallan causado muchos problemas los niños-hablo con amabilidad

Caballero: como se comportaron –pregunto viendo a la banda

Trix: ellos pues –miro a los pequeños que pusieron ojitos de cachorritos regañados-ello estuvieron muy juiciosos – mintió guiñendole el ojo a sus nuevos amiguitos

Twist: será mejor que descanzen las porque viendo ustedes apenas están vivos solos por cuidar unos pequeños niños-cargo a su hija abrazando a su esposa ka (:3 jaja twistem con starry nighte )

Eli: era mas fácil estar en los duelos contra blakk que ser niñeras –admitió el shane parándose del suelo

Kord: se quedaran a comer-invito el troll a sus amigos

Pili: claro será un placer –camino con sus amigas y amigos y esposo (XD)-y que hay de comida

Pronto: la especialidad del chef pronto espaguetis de gusanos con un toque de polvo de oruga –puso la comida en la mesa muy emocionado por su comer mientras que los demás se aguantaban las ganas de vomitar

Todos: amm..no quiero-alejaron sus platos de sus puesto

Katherine: pero ustedes siempre dicen que nos debemos comer todo lo que nos den

Billy: si hijitha pero la comida de pronto no es comida en realidad –el topo lo miro enojado

Devil: pero eso no importa ustedes nos hacen comer lo que no nos gusta asi que ustedes se comerán lo que sea de pronto-mando a los adultos que se miraron asustados

Karem: ok comeremos esto pero después no volveras a tener un regalo de cumpleaños-amenazo ka a angelic su esposo fue a relajarla dándole un beso en los labios kathe,angelic devil,shadow ,starry nighte y Tatiana (lo se pero asco) sacaron la lengua con asco

Caballero: ya eres mayor y aun te da asco aquello-pregunto cogiéndole la mano a tati

Tati: han que ya crecí sabes que no cambiare mi forma de ser –hablo mirando a sus hijos

Caballero: lo se eso es lo que me gusta de ti eres mi princesita-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a su esposa

Ka: ahora quien es la que no le gusta el amor –molesto

Pili: ya controlate twistem-molesto tirándole un pesado de comida ,hay empezó la guerra de comida no falto que tuvieran que limpiar el lugar apestaba mucho pero no tanto como eli cuando llego del pozo de luz (estoy viendo el episodio entonces se me ocurrió coger esa idea)

Se despidieron cada quien se fue a sus casas al pasar el tiempo eli y trixie tuvieron un hijo y una niña la pequeña lia y el pequeño will

**TERMINE GENTE EMOCHA OK PIKI SHANE YA MIRALO AQUÍ TIENES YO CUMPLO LO QUE PROMETO ANQUE ME QUIERA MATAR -_-**

**PREGUNTA: KAREM ESTARA SONROJADA ….NO TENGO IDEA**

**UN ABRAZO DE TROLL **

**BYE BYE **

katherine  
angelic devil  
shadow  
Starry Nighte


End file.
